Race Against Time
by MizFortune
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN* Ever wonder what happened to Alice while she was 'recruiting' witnesses? Here's a theory. Written in Alice's POV. No flames, please. Or ripping anyone apart. R&R!
1. The Key

Race against Time  
A Twilight fanfiction  
Chapter I: The Key  
Alice's POV  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns every right to everything Twilight. How unfair to everyone else who's in love with Edward.

* * *

I have heard of a boy that is neither mortal or immortal. Not vampire or human, but a combination of both. He could be exactly what I need. What we all need to help Renesmee. My godchild.

But first, I have to get there.

A jungle. Dead animals everywhere. Fallen trees. Two immortal beings. A woma-

I felt Carlisle's gaze on me and stopped seeing. I was too scared to meet his eyes, for fear that he would somehow read my eyes. Looking down, I mumbled three words.

"I can't see," I lied. But there's not really a loophole; I knew what Edward was going to say before he said it. I should really be more careful about my visions.

"What was that?" his whisper a demand. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see." I repeated, my gaze still on the ground. Still, I knew Edward was confused, a frown on his face. I quickly gave orders to my family to round up everyone they can, so we can have witnesses. Specifically Eleazar, for he used to work for the Volturi. He can tell my family all about them.

Suddenly, a revolting smell crossed my nose. I then quickly willed myself too see whatever there was to see; their coming always frustrates me. I can't see anything when they're around.

"There's so much." I found myself saying. "We have to hurry." I whispered, as I willed my visions to go faster and faster, seeing as much as I possibly can in those few seconds.

I heard Edward's voice somewhere, but it was too distant for me. "I can't see!" I repeated, for the last time. "Jacob's almost here!"

Rosalie protested, trying to give me more time to see. "No; let him come." I replied. I needed to get away. Concentration is the key. "Jasper, there's no time to waste!" I shouted, grabbing and pulling Jasper out of the house. Why is he being so slow? Doesn't he know how important this is for everyone?

"You have to find them all!" I shouted over my shoulder. I held my breath as Jacob walked by, speeding up quickly.

Holding hands, Jasper and I ran quickly out of Forks, Washington, and into the night.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! This is my first Twilight Fic...so please be nice!

The whole story will be in Alice's POV!

Review and make Alice smile!


	2. Complications

Race Against Time  
Chapter Two: Complications  
Disclaimer: Still no ownage.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Jasper asked me. We had stopped running, and were somewhere he didn't expect we'd be- the treaty line.

I knew that one of the wolves were coming when the stink got stronger and saw Jasper's left eye twitch.

"Don't worry." I whispered, holding my breath as the smell got closer. "I know what I'm doing."

As the wolf drew closer, he morphed back into a human, clothes and all.

"What do you bloodsuckers want?" the leader, Sam Uley, asked bitterly. I knew that 'bloodsucker' was supposed to be an insult, but I pulled out a smile and held Jasper back.

"We need to go through La Push." I answered.

"No." he replied, turning his back to us.

"You don't understand, Sam." I told him. "Renesmee's life -not to mention my whole family's existence- is in grave danger." I explained. "The Volturi are coming." I whispered.

"What?!" he shouted, surprised.

I nodded.

"Fine." Sam finally said, just as I hoped. "But I'll be going with you until you're off our territory."

"Thanks, Sam!" I said, tugging on Jasper, as the two of us ran straight through the treaty line, with Sam following closely behind.

After a couple of minutes, I halted at the spot where I could see the ocean.

"Here?" Jasper asked, confused. "Why?"

"I'll explain later." I told him, as I talked to Sam.

"Follow my instructions as if everybody's life depended on it. For all I know, they might. Wait for my family by the treaty line- They'll be following our scent, I'm sure of it. Give them this note." I told him, handing him the piece of paper I had tore out of one of Bella's books and written on. "And please don't tell Jacob about any of this until you've talked to my family."

I'm sure Bella will find out what I meant by writing our going away note on the copyright page of The Merchant of Venice. I saw it in one of my visions.

Before going, I made Jasper thank Sam and then held his hand as we both plunged into the ocean.

Our mission had begun.

* * *

KK. Please tell me whatcha think, 'cause I just love feedback!


	3. Thinking

Race Against Time  
A Twilight Fanfiction  
Chapter 3: Thinking  
Setting: The Middle of Freaking Nowhere. Nobody really knows. Except Alice. It's nighttime. Her and Jasper have come to a stop.

* * *

Are they missing us? Did Sam Uley give my family the note? If they did get my note, are they still going to be stubbornly looking for me? Did Bella get my hint and follow my instructions? What are they going to do once they do know what to do? Will they still try to follow me, or would they do what I'd told them to?

Is running away from my family with Jasper for the best?

I don't know if they're missing me, but I know I'm missing them. My family means everything to me, and it really pains me to be away from them, but what has to be done has to be done. Someone has to do it. Right?

Ugh! I loathe the whole idea of limited visions! It's not fair that I can't see the wolves' futures! It's frustrating! Don't they know that I need to see? Everything and everybody might depend on it! Of course, I still think I'm better off than Edward is. Sure, he's got a child, sweet, cute Renesmee, and Bella, but he reads the wolves' minds. What could be worse than that? Except the smell, I mean.

_"It was just Alice, without Jasper." I heard Edward say, no life in his voice._

_Esme, who was walking behind him, frowned, sighing. Finally, she accepted the truth and nodded._

I sigh. Oh, my family. What I'd do to be with them right now. I tightened Jasper's arms around myself and went back to thinking.

Of course Bella got and followed my instructions. I saw her in their house in the forest, watching a book burn as Edward watched, confused. I smiled slightly, imagining the lie Bella would tell Edward. Something along the lines of, "It seemed appropriate."

The next question would have to be left unanswered, for we haven't had anyone sent down there yet, hence no decision. No vision.

As for the last question, I haven't the faintest idea. All I know is that Carlisle and Edward would do what they saw fit, and would try to save as much people as possible.

Running away from my family is the worst thing I have done in my existence. Why does it have to be this way? Yet, I knew that it was what I have to do when I saw Aro, paler than any vampire than ever existed, marching up to my family, Jane and Alec by his side, Chelsea and Demetri following closely behind. Seeing Bella go up to the Volturi in tears, begging them to spare her darling daughter.

_"Please, don't!" Bella cried, on her knees, pleading. "I'll do anything! Just spare her; spare my family!"_

_"No, Bella!" Edward said. "Take me instead. Leave the rest of my family alone."_

_Are smiled, his face becoming distorted. "Since you are both eager to come with us, we will take you. Both of you."_

_Then, my family sprang into action, but lost. Aro again offered all my family -except Renesmee, who Aro said had to be destroyed- to come with him to Italy, where they would all be safe from the influences of the Immortal Children, but they refused._

I watched helplessly in the background as my family was ripped apart, one by one, and burned.

* * *

Thought I'd try to get into Alice's head even more. Review, please!


End file.
